Algo por lo que vivir
by Alba1
Summary: ¿Es capaz el amor de atravesar la barrera que separa dos mundos? La muerte no puede dar marcha atrás, ¿qué esperanzas les quedan a un fantasma y una mortal? Yo quiero creer que todo es posible.
1. Prisionera de la tristeza

"Tic, tac"

"Tic, tac"

Resuena el viejo carillón de la pared. El sonido del paso del tiempo.

"Tic, tac"

Cada eco, un segundo más de soledad

-

El polvo cubre el suelo en un manto de olvido.

La tenue luz del exterior penetra en la sala a través de las maltrechas cortinas que bailan fantasmales cada vez que la suave brisa penetra por las rotas ventanas.

Las sombras crecen despacio, agonizantes, formando tenebrosas y negras figuras que se retuercen por las paredes; tomando fuerza en el crepúsculo.

-

Pero a una figura le es vedada la posesión de una sombra. Una desgraciada figura incorpórea, maldita, obligada a vagar en el mundo sin reconocimiento. Un ser etéreo al que no se le permite el reposo, la paz de los difuntos.

-

"Tic, tac"

Golpea silenciosamente el péndulo.

"Tic, tac".

-

Cautivo, prisionero de su pasado, el fantasma deambula por la casa sin rumbo ni razón.

"Tic, tac"

-

El sonido de un motor en el patio rompe su silenciosa monotonía.

Con curiosidad la entidad se asoma a una ventana para ver un flamante automóvil rojo estacionado frente a su hogar. Un hombre risueño pelea contra la maleza del abandonado jardín intentando acceder al oxidado cartel que había adornado la entrada de la casa desde hacía tiempo.

Tras una pequeña lucha, el hombre consigue arrancar el anuncio. 'En venta'. Lo mira y lo lanza dentro del auto descuidadamente. Suspira satisfecho poniendo los brazos en jarra y voltea observando a su alrededor, observando la casa... su mejor negocio.

Las hierbas y plantas desatendidas en la parcela, secas o demasiado frondosas y salvajes, ocultan parte de la vivienda. La residencia vieja y apagada, de lúgubre aspecto frente a las nuevas mansiones que se habían construido en las cercanías, le da su sombría bienvenida..

La radiante sonrisa del tipo se congela en su semblante y se desvanece su entusiasmo. Por un momento, el hombre mira hacia la ventana desde la que observa el fantasma. La existencia sabe que el hombre no puede verla, pero también sabe que a pesar de todo, el hombre la presiente. A través de los sucios cristales, el ser puede discernir como un escalofrío recorre las entrañas del hombre, hay miedo en sus ojos.

El hombre aparta la mirada temeroso y sube al coche sin prisas, pero intranquilo. Toma el caminito adoquinado y desaparece.

-

Vuelve el silencio, el frío, el triste y singular presidio.

El fantasma sabe que pronto tendrá compañía. Hace años que no se encuentra entre mortales. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo debería sentirse? No es que no lo sepa, simplemente no lo recuerda.

No quiere recordar, no puede permitirse el lujo de hacerlo. Porqué los mortales vienen y se van, y todo vuelve al inicio, en el que sólo la nada le hace compañía.

Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Nada cambiará.

Sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Más tiempo.

-

"Tic, tac"

"Tic, tac"

El viejo carillón sigue contando.

"Tic, tac"

Anuncia puntual la proximidad de la medianoche.

"Dong, dong, dong..."

Suena el perseverante reloj con su antiguo y estropeado timbre metálico. Llama con un retumbo muerto, notificando la hora de las brujas.

El translúcido cuerpo del fantasma se difumina, se vuelve aire, borrándose como la niebla.

La habitación ahora está vacía.

-

"Tic, tac".

* * *

**NA:** Aquí está el prólogo del fic de fantasmas por el cual algunos me preguntabais. Ah, definitivamante soy masoquista. BPHaru ya me advirtió que me ponía camisa de once baras con este proyecto, y tenía razón, pero no he podido evitarlo.

Aunque no tengo nada más escrito y no he planificado la historia lo suficiente, me voy a lanzar de cabeza a ver qué sale. Se admiten criticas, ideas y comentarios, así que no os esteis de dejarme un review.

Ui, aún no le he pusto título (el que sale es el del prólogo) Que desastre! Definitivamente soy masoquista, pero con tantas ideas para fics N/F, si no escribo uno o dos se acumulan en mi cabeza :P

Saludos


	2. Mirar y ver

Grandes y abiertos, los expresivos ojos azul marino observan tras la ventanilla como el paisaje se movía y cambiaba.

Se veían cada vez más casas, habían llegado a la población.

La pequeña niña se inquietó, no quería venir aquí, pero ahora estaba impaciente por ver su nueva casa.

-

Siguiendo el camión de las mudanzas, pasaron una gran verja de metal mohoso y oscuro, el coche tembló un poco a causa de la carreterita de adoquines.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, la niña asomó la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta y posar los pies sobre el maltrecho pavimento.

Sus padres y hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Toda la familia alzó la vista a su nuevo hogar.

-

Toda la ilusión de Nanoha Takamachi se disolvió al ver el tétrico caserón. Ningún miembro de la familia comentó sobre el pésimo estado del edificio.

"Necesita limpieza, una mano de pintura y un par de arreglos y estará como nueva" anunció con ánimo al fin el cabeza de familia después de un largo silencio.

La joven Nanoha, a sus nueve años, no acababa de convencerse.

A pesar de estar a la luz del radiante sol de la mañana, la casa era oscura y aterradora.

"Da miedo ¿eh?" le guiñó un ojo Kyouya, el mayor de los hermanos. Parecía gustarle el lugar.

"Vamos a verla por dentro" les propuso Miyuki, la mediana.

-

Mientras los padres hablaban con los transportistas, Kyouya y Miyuki corrieron a ver el interior de su nuevo hogar.

Nanoha sin tantas prisas, les siguió observando la fachada, gastada, gris y vieja. Las ventanas eran grandes y numerosas, pero ni una quedaba intacta.

Nanoha se detuvo en seco cuando vislumbró una sombra en una de las ventanas del primer piso.

Retrocedió sin apartar los ojos de la ventana, en la que bailaba una cortina. La sombra se había movido.

-

La maleza crujió bajo sus deportivas cuando se adentró en una parte del jardín. Andaba hacia atrás intentando averiguar qué era esa silueta que parecía humana.

Su corazón latía fuerte, en suspense.

"Chac" Su espalda chocó de repente con el tronco de un árbol.

"Craaaaaa" Nanoha volteó de un salto, asustada por el agudo chillido. Dos cuervos echaban al vuelo con enfado al ser molestados.

Llovieron unas cuantas plumas negras como el azabache.

Nanoha empiezó a sentir aprensión. Observó el anciano árbol, seco y desnudo, con sus ramas alzadas al cielo, como garras.

Parecía la mustia mano de un moribundo pidiéndole a dios.

-

"¡Nanoha!" le gritaron sus padres para que no se extraviara.

La pequeña giró hacia sus padres, volvió a mirar la ventana, la extraña silueta ya no estaba.

"Nanoha, ven" volvieron a llamarla. No era necesario que le repitieran más. La pequeña corrió junto a los suyos.

-

Al entrar en la casa, su boca se abrió asombrada. A pesar del polvo y las pequeñas grietas, las amplias habitaciones de aquella casa aún recordaban sus tiempos de gloria.

La decoración era antigua, pero elegante. "¿Habéis escogido ya cual queréis que sea vuestra habitación?" preguntó Momoko con una sonrisa.

"Esto es enorme. No sé con cual quedarme" respondió Miyuki desde lo alto de las escaleras. "Yo quiero ésta" se oyó la lejana voz de Kyouya por el interior del segundo piso.

"Y tú, Nanoha ¿Por qué no vas a investigar? Elige la que te guste más." La animó cariñosamente la mujer. Shiro, el patriarca de los Takamachi le dió un empujoncito en la espalda como énfasis.

-

Primero decidió pasear por el primer piso mientras sus padres guíaban a los hombres de la mudanza para entrar y colocar muebles.

La cocina parecía la de un restaurante, el salón principal listo para una recepción de al menos sesenta personas.

Nanoha parpadeó al ver la enorme lámpara araña colgada en el techo, tintineante y tan bella como amenazadora.

Toda la casa parecía sacada de una película.

-

Descubrió la puerta que daba al sótano, Nanoha presionó el interruptor de la luz, pero ninguna bombilla respondió a la orden.

Estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo. La niña cerró la puerta y dió media vuelta.

"Cuidado" le advirtió uno de los trabajadores que lleva una caja cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con la niña.

"Eso va a la cocina" le indicó Momoko atareada.

Nanoha se apartó. Volvió a recorrer la primera planta y se detuvo en la acogedora y amplia recepción.

Dos hombres le cortaron el paso llevando entre bufidos un sofá. Al pasar, Nanoha fue hacia las escaleras.

En el más alto de los escalones vio a una niña de pelo dorado. Estaba parada ahí, en silencio, observando como por el pasillo pasaba una entusiasmada Miyuki llevando unas cajas con su nombre hacia el fondo, a su nueva habitación.

La rubia giró su cabeza y miró a Nanoha directamente. Nanoha enarcó las cejas. ¿Quién era esa chica?¿Qué hacía allí?

-

Quizá era alguna vecina fisgona, aunque su expresión seria no parecía guardar mucha curiosidad.

Puede que fuera hija de alguno de los transportistas, aunque no la había visto antes.

La niña, que debía tener su misma edad, no apartó la mirada de la de Nanoha. La pequeña de los Takamachi subió un par de escalones y se detuvo.

Sintió que había algo raro en aquella muchacha. Sin contar que vestía una intimidante capa negra, con un forro rojo en su interior, a Nanoha le recordó la de los vampiros cinematográficos.

"Hola" saludó Nanoha a pesar de la extraña sensación que le transmitía la chica.

La rubia no contestó. Nanoha frunció levemente el ceño. Volvió a probar "Me llamo Nanoha Takamachi ¿y tú?"

No obtuvo reacción por parte de la chica de la capa. De hecho, la intrusa, ignorándola completamente, empezó a descender las escaleras.

La misteriosa niña le pasó de largo y Nanoha, intrigada, dio media vuelta sobre el escalón. Alzó su mano para tomar el hombro de la extraña niña antes de que se fuera, quería su atención.

"Ey" la avisó inclinándose para alcanzarla.

-

La chica de la capa volteó la cabeza ligeramente abriendo sus ojos como platos, asombrada e incluso asustada.

La mano de Nanoha pasó justo a través de la chica, y tras su mano, le siguió el cuerpo. Al no encontrar nada sólido, Nanoha había calculado mal la distancia y perdió el equilibrio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras atravesaba el volátil espejismo de aquella rubia. Un helado torbellino de sensaciones e imágenes pasó por su cabeza.

-

_Miradas asustadas, iluminadas por un fugaz y rabioso relámpago._

_-Rechazo-_

_Un desgarrador grito de agonía._

_-Dolor-_

_El sonido del metal cortando el aire._

_-Miedo-_

_Rojo sangre._

_ -_

El suelo se acercó; más bien fue ella la que se acercó al suelo. Aún aturdida, Nanoha sólo tuvo tiempo de anteponer sus manos frente a ella para frenar el golpe.

"Pof" se oyó el sordo sonido del pequeño cuerpo impactando contra el suelo y un leve gemido por parte de la niña.

"Nanoha" chilló la hermana mayor de la muchacha, corriendo a socorrerla.

-

Nanoha tomó su mano derecha en su regazo, le dolía.

Se incorporó sentándose sobre sus talones y alzó sus incrédulos ojos hacia las escaleras.

No había ninguna chica con capa ahí.

"Nanoha ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Miyuki arrodillándose junto a su hermana. El resto de la familia no tardó en llegar y rodearla.

Aterrada por lo sucedido, la niña no contestó inmediatamente, su mente todavía intentaba comprender qué acababa de ocurrir. No lo había imaginado. Había una niña extraña ahí.

Pero no había rastro de ella. Se había volatilizado en la nada.

"Nanoha, cariño" susurró su madre afectuosamente. Por fin la niña reaccionó y apartó su turbada y asustada mirada de las escaleras.

Algunos de los hombres de la mudanza se acercaron también por si podían ayudar. Uno tras ver la hinchazón en la mano de la niña, les indicó cómo llegar a una clínica cercana.

Momoko tomó a Nanoha y decidió llevarla allá mientras el resto de la familia acababa de organizar los muebles.

Nadie vio esta vez a la oscura sombra que observaba, oculta en un rincón, cómo madre e hija salían de la casa.

-

La clínica era un modesto local. Lo llevaba un risueño doctor de pelo cano y bigote. Cuando llegaron, estaba vacía, así que el facultativo les atendió de inmediato.

Después de tratarle la lesión y vendarle la muñeca, el hombre sonrió a Nanoha ofreciéndole un dulce por su valentía durante el proceso. Nanoha sonrió y aceptó el obsequio.

Mientras el doctor y Momoko hablaban de cosas de mayores, el hombre explicándole a la madre que por suerte la herida era una torcedura sin importancia, Nanoha paseó distraídamente por la sala de espera.

Saboreaba su caramelo debatiéndose en si explicar a su madre lo que había visto o no cuando se percató en las fotos enmarcadas en las paredes.

Habían fotos de mucha gente, de diferentes tiempos. Había fotos actuales, de colores vivos. Otras en blanco y negro, e incluso en sepia. Eran retratos de la gente de aquel lugar.

Diferentes generaciones inmortalizadas en papel.

En una de ellas, Nanoha reconoció una silueta familiar. Era ella.

Su nueva casa.

El caserón se diferenciaba claramente al fondo de una familia sonriendo a la cámara. Estaba magnífica, esplendorosa incluso. Aún así seguía emanando esa trágica atmósfera. Sombría y triste a la vez.

-

"Ah, la casa encantada" susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Nanoha dio un respingo y giró sobre sus talones.

"Perdona, no quería asustarte" le sonrió una jovencita rubia de media melena. "Soy Shamal" se presentó la mayor, debía tener unos veinte años, pero su sonrisa risueña parecía más joven.

"Yo me llamo Nanoha" tomó con su mano sana la que Shamal le ofrecía y la zarandeó educadamente.

"Eres nueva por aquí ¿verdad? No te había visto antes" dijo la rubia sin mucho preámbulo. Se la veía una chica curiosa e inquieta.

"Sí, acabamos de mudarnos a la mansión Yagami" informó la niña. Al oír esto, Shamal perdió su entusiasmo por un momento.

Con mirada seria, la rubia ojeó a Nanoha. La miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el brazo lastimado de la niña. "Ya veo" murmuró con tono seco.

Agachándose levemente para hablarle a la niña a su nivel, Shamal le dedicó una mirada de preocupación. "Ten cuidado, Nanoha. En esa casa..."

"Shamal" interrumpió el doctor acercándose a ellas junto a la madre de Nanoha. "¿No deberías estar estudiando?" le regañó el hombre.

La joven se irguió encarándolo y volvió a sonreír, retomando su actitud animosa del principio. La conversación que estaba apunto de tener con la nueva inquilina de la mansión maldita del pueblo, aparcada por el momento.

"Sí. Ahora voy, tío" anunció Shamal. Se giró para despedirse de Nanoha. Su semblante se tensó por un momento, cómo si debatiera en contarle a la niña un secreto. "Hasta otra, pequeña. Sé prudente" le dijo al fin y se marchó.

"Hasta otra, doctor. Muchas gracias" hizo una reverencia Momoko y empujando levemente a Nanoha se la llevó de la clínica de la misma forma que la había llevado ahí.

-

La pequeña Nanoha siguió dándole vueltas a todos aquellos extraños sucesos. Lo que único que tenía claro es que pasaba algo raro con su nueva casa.

-

Cuando llegaron, los muebles estaban colocados, algunos trabajadores estaban reparando algunos desperfectso e instalando ventanas nuevas. Poco a poco la casa parecía tomar una nueva y mejor apariencia.

Nanoha siguió inusitadamente callada.

A causa de su pequeño traspiés en las escaleras y su consecuente torcedura, sus familia había insistido en que no hiciera nada por hoy para no forzarse.

Pero Nanoha no podía quedarse quieta sin hacer nada mientras los demás trabajaban y se esforzaban por tener limpia la casa para cuando acabase el día.

Se dedicó a deambular por la casa, muy despacio, mirando cada rincón. Buscando algo, aunque no sabia qué.

No encontró nadafuera de lo común, pero en ocasiones, giraba su cabeza para mirar tras de ella, a un lado, en las esquinas. Alguien, algo, la observaba.

-

El sol empezó a ponerse y Shiro empezó a encender las nuevas luces alógenas que habían instalado. Iluminaban con notable claridad.

A medida que las horas pasaban y las tareas importantes se acababan, los trabajadores que habían estado deambulando y ocupándose de algunos arreglos, se marcharon.

Al ocaso la familia estaba sola en su nuevo hogar. Cenaron ligero, y cansados se fueron a la cama. Aún les quedaba trabajo para el día siguiente.

-

Nanoha no quería quedarse sola en una habitación desconocida. No en aquel lugar. Pero tampoco quería preocupar a su familia o que creyeran que era una cobarde.

Kyouya ya la atormentaba suficiente bromeando con ella sobre historias de fantasmas. Así pues, la niña dio las buenas noches con una alegre y valiente sonrisa.

-

Mientras cada miembro de la familia se dirigía a sus nuevos cuartos, la niña corrió a la cocina. Apenas tenían lo básico, pero por suerte, había lo que Nanoha necesitaba.

Armada con tres cabezas de ajo, volvió a su habitación, se sentó sobre la cama, vigilante, y esperó. Esperó largo tiempo con inquietud. Estaba asustada y nerviosa a pesar de querer negarlo.

No pasó nada. La recién estrenada lucecita en la mesita de noche iluminó la misma queda y aburrida habitación durante más de media hora.

Los párpados de la niña empezaron a pesar y su cabeza ladeaba levemente. Dos veces estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida.

La bombilla parpadeó por un instante y Nanoha obligó a su cabeza a erguirse, alarmada. Abriendo los ojos de par en par miró con atención cada rincón de la habitación.

"Sé que estás ahí. Sal" murmuró pretendiendo no tener miedo. Sin embargo apretó con fuerza los ajos en su mano.

No ocurrió nada y la niña pensó que quizá fuese su imaginación. Pero de repente distinguió movimiento al lado del armario, entre las cajas aún embaladas que descansaban en su habitación guardando ropa y juguetes.

"No te tengo miedo" comentó en voz alta pero con voz débil. No sabía si la frase era para informar al ente o para animarse a sí misma.

-

De repente, pero con movimientos suaves y elegantes, la negrura que parecía la sombra del armario avanzó. Nanoha pronto distinguió los rubios mechones de pelo y el pálido y fino rostro.

Unos ojos rojos brillaban en la penumbra mirándola con fijeza. La niña etérea sólo había dado un paso y tras descubrirse se quedó inmóvil esperando la reacción de Nanoha.

La nueva inquilina de la casa se sorprendió al volver a ver a la muchacha de la capa negra. Se alegró de saber que no había sido una alucinación, pero temía que iba a pasar ahora.

Tras los primeros segundos de estupefacción y admirativa observación, Nanoha reaccionó mostrando con rostro serio sus cabezas de ajo.

Las blandió como armas contra la rubia que ni se inmutó por el extravagante comportamiento de la chica.

Aquellos exóticos ojos inhumanos apenas repararon en las hortalizas, miraban directamente a los de Nanoha, incomodando a la niña con su intensidad carmesí.

El fantasma siguió mirándola cómo si viera por primera vez un ser humano, cómo si intentara descifrar algún misterio.

Finalmente, la rubia separó sus labios "Puedes verme" dijo simplemente. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación suave que llevaba consigo un tenue atisbo de incredulidad y asombro.

* * *

**NA: **Aquí está el primer capítulo. Se descubre quien es el fantasma y quien la mortal :D Muchisimas gracias a los que votasteis (_kunaby, Sunako-san, KidaLuna,Syaoran Li Clow, MajorMikePowell III, xeonice, BlackRosee, Mish1 y BPHaru_..espero no olvidar a nadie ) , estuvo la cosa reñida, pero finalmente Fate se ganó el puesto de eterno fallecido. Si hubiese sido Nanoha, la historia hubiera variado, si os interesa saber como decidmelo y os hago un resumen;)

Pues eso, que aunque extraño, el fic ya esta en marcha. Dejadme review para saber que opinais, si se puede mejorar, o lo que sea.

A los anónimos de:

**gore:** Bueno, no sé que impresión te dejó este primer capítulo, pero te advierto que habrá giros argumentales, estás sobreaviso, porque ni yo misma sé cómo va a ser esta historia. De momento empezó algo tétrica. Eso me pasa por escribirla escuchando música de terror ^^;

**sumat20**: A ver que opinas. Si te parecía interesante, aquí tienes otro capítulo en el que ya sucede algo. Nanoha acaba de llegar a su nueva casa y ya ha sufrido un accidente. Espero que Fate no sea un fantasma vengador ni nada :DGracias por el review.


	3. De lo que no hablamos

Nanoha frunció levemente el ceño, el manojo de ajos aún danzando en su mano. La criatura de la capa parecía no inmutarse ante ellos.

Para asegurarse y en un acto lleno de aprensión y valentía, la niña arrojó su arma secreta contra el ser. El oloroso conjunto de ajos cruzó el cuerpo de la rubia sin resistencia.

Nanoha vio pasmada como las hortalizas se estrellaban en el piso rebotando ligeramente, para ellas no había existido aquella misteriosa chica.

La oscura figura miró por un momento los ajos en el suelo y alzó la vista para encarar a la nueva inquilina de la casa otra vez. Su rostro, una mascara impasible.

Por el contrario, Nanoha lucía una expresión incrédula y entre asombrada y asustada, como si no supiera por que emoción decantarse.

"Vete" volvió a hablar el fantasma sacando a Nanoha de su estupor. "¿Cómo?" se le escapó a la niña la expresión.

Las facciones del espectro no cambiaron, siguió mirándola seriamente "Debes irte de esta casa" repitió el fantasma sin entonación.

Era difícil saber si la frase era una orden o una petición.

Nanoha en su ingenuidad e inocencia parpadeó. Sin saberlo se sintió más segura y confiada en presencia de esa niña, vista de cerca no parecía mala, además su voz era muy dulce.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nanoha exigiendo una explicación, apenas habían pasado un día en su nuevo hogar.

"Vete" dijo de nuevo la de capa negra, esta vez su tono más autoritario. Pero eso molestó a Nanoha que siempre había sido muy cabezota "¡No! Acabamos de llegar" expuso.

Nanoha vio un extraño destello cruzar los ojos de la rubia. Un fugaz brillo de sorpresa, de miedo y de tristeza que inmediatamente fue cubierto por un muro de determinación.

Los pelos de la pequeña se erizaron intuyendo algún peligro.

La ventana de la habitación se abrió de golpe, los objetos se tambalearon ante una furiosa ráfaga que apareció de la nada. Esa fuerza revoloteó la castaña melena de Nanoha en todas direcciones.

"Márchate" le advirtió la voz entre el bramido del viento.

Pero la respuesta de Nanoha fue negar con la cabeza y desafiar al ser con su mirada más grave.

Con un fuerte portazo, la ventana se cerró y el pequeño tornado desapareció. Nanoha parpadeó confusa y ojeó a quien sabía era el artífice de aquellos hechos.

La rubia la miró una última vez antes de dar media vuelta y darle la espalda. La pequeña Takamachi se irguió sobre la cama, algo en su interior le decía que todo aquel espectáculo era solo una advertencia.

Aquel fantasma sólo quería asustarla, si le hubiera querido algún mal, ya se lo habría hecho. Estaba convencida. ¿Por qué quería intimidarla entonces?

"Espera" la llamó Nanoha, sabía que el ente estaba apunto de desaparecer. "No te vayas" le pidió sin saber por qué. El fantasma la miró por encima del hombro, sin voltear.

El jovencito ente parecía no comprender la reacción de la humana. Parecía confuso y cansado.

"Mi nombre es Nanoha" se presentó por segunda vez. "¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Cómo te llamas?" se interesó curiosa la castaña.

El alma en pena volvió su vista al frente, aquella humana era peculiar. Hacía tiempo que no interactuaba con nadie, que no hablaba con nadie. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie la llamaba por su nombre.

El fantasma creyó que no había mal en responder ¿verdad? "Yo soy Fate" susurró sin mirarla. De todos modos, aunque conociese su nombre, no iba ha hacer mucho uso de él, pronto haría que se fueran.

Era cuestión de tiempo que la niña se olvidase de su nombre y de ella; o bien la familia acabaría mudándose a otra parte cuando se cansasen de ese sombrío lugar.

Sin prestarle más atención, el fantasma de esfumó. En la habitación Nanoha hizo un puchero mirando a su nueva, y aún ajena habitación. Al desaparecer la chica de la capa, Nanoha se sentía de nuevo abrumada y sola.

"Nanoha, Nanoha" alguien la llamaba, y con un gruñido, Nanoha despertó de su letargo. "Nanoha, no seas gandula, levanta o llegarás tarde a tu primer día de escuela" la avisó su madre.

"Si" respondió soñolienta levantándose con desganas.

"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, cariño? ¿Crees que podrás?" se preocupó Momoko. Después de lavarse la cara y vestirse, Nanoha se sintió refrescada. "Un" sonrió. Mientras, su madre intentaba ordenar un poco la habitación.

"¿Qué es todo este desastre?" preguntó, su expresión aún se tornó más confusa al recoger la cabeza de ajos. Miró a Nanoha que soltó unas risas nerviosas.

Nanoha se sentó a desayunar con sus hermanos. Momoko mientras les preparaba la bolsa de comida para la escuela.

Charlaron tranquilamente, con alegría, pero Nanoha perdió el hilo de la conversación al sentir la presencia cerca. Parpadeó y miró alrededor. Pero Fate no estaba a la vista.

Decidiendo ignorar la sensación, Nanoha se preparó para su primer día en la nueva escuela. Esperaba poder hacer amigos pronto, deseaba poder encontrar una mejor amiga a quien contarle sus secretos.

Los tres hermanos salieron de la casa juntos, despidiéndose de Momoko, que se quedaba para terminar de arreglar el caserón. "Adiós, mamá. Hasta la vuelta" "Nos vamos" "Hasta luego".

Mientras surcaban el camino de adoquines Miyuki dio media vuelta observando la casa mientras andaba marcha atrás. Soltó un silbido. "La casa de verdad es una pasada, pero tiene un algo que sigue dando miedo"

Kyoya rió, a pesar de tener la misma impresión. Nanoha no dijo nada, siguió andando con la cabeza baja, viendo sus zapatos desplazarse sobre el pavimento rocoso.

Seguía pensando en la chica fantasma. Fate. ¿Cúanto tiempo debía haber vivido en esa lúgubre mansión? Bueno, si se le puede llamar vivir a lo que hacen los fantasmas.

Debía ser muy triste pasar todo el tiempo ahí, sola. A Nanoha no le gustaba la soledad, ni para ella, ni para nadie. Sintió pena por el fantasma. Aunque hasta ahora no parecía muy sociable, Nanoha decidió que quería ayudarle.

Cuando llegaron a la verja que daba a la calle, Nanoha se atrevió a mirar atrás. Para su sorpresa, Fate estaba de pie en el porche, observándoles tan inmutable como siempre.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Nanoha sonrió y alzó su mano, despidiéndose del espectro.

La reacción de Fate fue enarcar las cejas, mirar tras ella, y al descubrir que efectivamente Nanoha se dirigía a ella, parpadeó. La pequeña de los Takamachi ensanchó su sonrisa.

Fate frunció levemente el ceño mientras un color rosado encendía sus mejillas, al instante desapareció. Nanoha se asombró, no era el fantasma tan insensible como parecía.

"Nanoha ¿qué estás haciendo? Mamá hace rato que entró en la casa y no te ve" le apremió su hermano. Nanoha miró al frente y disimuló. De momento guardaría su pequeño secreto para sí.

La pequeña de ojos azules comió su comida con hastío. Hasta ahora su primer día de colegio había sido si no malo, tampoco bueno. Había sido presentada y recibida con entusiasmo por los compañeros.

Todos la habían dado sonrientes la bienvenida con ganas de hacer nuevas amistades. Nanoha era la novedad, ya que por lo demás, todos se conocían en la urbanización. Había sido un inicio prometedor.

Cuando Nanoha tomó asiento y sus nuevos compañeros la rodearon amistosos y curiosos acribillándola a preguntas, entre ellas se había colado "¿Dónde vives?"

En cuanto Nanoha respondió "En la mansión Yagami" se hizo un silencio inmediato. Las sonrisas desaparecieron de los rostros. Algunos la miraron espantados, otros asombrados. Hubo incluso niños que retrocedieron, alejándose de ella como de la plaga.

"¿Bromeas?" susurró uno. Nanoha enarcó las cejas confusa. No comprendía ese cambio de comportamiento. La profesora decidió entonces intervenir y empezar la clase, pero ya era tarde.

Nanoha notó el cambio en la clase. Sus compañeros la miraban de reojo, desde la distancia, murmuraban, ya no se le acercaban. A la hora del almuerzo se quedó sola.

No es que se portaran mal con ella o le dieran la espalda, los demás niños seguían siendo amigables y educados pero parecían tenerle miedo.

Nanoha se tragó su agria decepción y aguantó con una sonrisa lo que restaba de día.

Al finalizar las clases, Miyuki se acercó a buscar a su hermana. Kyoya seguía en la universidad. La mayor le preguntó a Nanoha cómo había ido su primer día de escuela, a lo que la pequeña asintió levemente esquivando responder.

Miyuki estaba comentando que pensaba apuntarse al club de kendo del instituto y que entonces se quedaría hasta más tarde. Así pues Nanoha tendría que volver sola a casa.

La mayor de las hermanas notó la quietud por parte de la pequeña y se preocupó, pero Nanoha no quería ser un estorbo y forzó su aprobación a las actividades de Miyuki.

Al cruzar las enlustradas verjas, las dos chicas enfilaron el camino de adoquines y el imponente caserón que ahora era su casa se irguió frente a ellas. Encontraron a Momoko trabajando en el jardín.

Una montaña de hojarasca y malas hierbas acumuladas a un rincón, el jardín parecía más verde y vivo que el primer día, pero aún estaba a medias. La matriarca se incorporó secándose la frente con una mano y fue a recibir a sus hijas.

Se expulsó la arena de los pantalones y los brazos mientras indicaba a las niñas dónde había dejado preparada la merienda.

"¿Qué tal vuestro primer día?" quiso saber Momoko.

Nanoha no sabía qué decir, pero por suerte Miyuki se adelantó explicando sus aventuras en la nueva escuela. Comentó su intención de apuntarse al club de kendo y Momoko la animó a ello.

"Lo más raro es cómo algunos compañeros reaccionaron cuando comenté que vivíamos aquí. ¿Sabías que la mansión es toda una leyenda en el pueblo?" explicó anecdótica "Por lo visto es la casa encantada más famosa de la provincia. Dicen que está maldita y que habitarla da mala suerte" sopló incrédula. Momoko rió. "Pues tendremos que cambiar eso ¿no?" le guiñó el ojo. "¿Y tú Nanoha, qué opinas? Estás muy callada"

Encontrando el hueco para explicar su mal día, Nanoha contestó "Mis compañeros también se comportaron raro al decirles que vivíamos aquí. Aún no he podido hacer ningún amigo" se quejó, pero seguidamente sonrió optimista al ver el preocupado rostro de su familia "pero les haré cambiar de opinión el próximo día"

"Esa es la voz de una Takamachi" sonrió Momoko y las tres féminas de la casa rieron.

Después de la merienda, Momoko y Miyuki se fueron ha hacer unas compras pero Nanoha, para sorpresa de ambas, decidió quedarse en la casa en vez de acompañarlas.

Nanoha se quedó a solas con la mansión Yagami y su invisible habitante. Y para ser sinceros, esa era la intención de la joven de ojitos azul marino.

La niña empezó a recorrer habitación por habitación todas las estancias de la casa, mirando cada rincón. "Fate-chan" llamaba al principio bajito e insegura. A medida que pasaba el rato, fue cogiendo más confianza y alzando la voz.

"Fate-chan ¿dónde estás?" gritaba "Fate-chan". Aún así, Fate no apareció.

Aburrida fue a su habitación y empezó a desempaquetar las cajas que le faltaban. Suspiró ojeando a su alrededor no había ni rastro del fantasma. Poco a poco finalizó la tarea.

Miró su despertador y calculando el tiempo, dedujo que el resto de la familia estaría a punto de volver, así que bajó a la cocina para ir preparando la mesa. Incluso pudo preparar una ensalada para acompañar la cena.

Fue a sentarse al sofá del comedor y esperar.

"Tic tac" tan sólo se oía el carillón del viejo reloj en la pared. Nanoha lo miró un momento preguntándose cuantos años tenía el aparato.

"¿No te sientes sola?" preguntó Nanoha a la habitación. "Es muy triste que estés siempre aquí sola, Fate-chan." Habló sincera. Nanoha quería ayudar a aquel fantasma.

Pero el fantasma parecía no querer la ayuda.

"Entiendo muy bien como se siente la soledad" siguió confesándose, abriendo su corazón. Con mirada apenada, Nanoha explicó cómo aunque adoraba a su familia, y ellos la querían con toda su alma, Nanoha no podía evitar sentir un vacío; qué aunque comprendía que cada uno de ellos tenía ocupaciones a las que debían atender y la dejaran sola sabiendo que era una niña responsable e independiente, en algunos momentos ese vacío se hacía más grande y dolía, tanto o más que una herida física.

Recordando todas esas emociones, Nanoha empezó a sentir ganas de llorar. Si ella sentía ese sentimiento, cómo debía sentirse Fate. Nada más imaginarlo, Nanoha se sentía enferma.

Los ojos le empezaron a brillar y apunto estaba de dejar caer la primera lágrima cuando distinguió una forma difusa frente a ella.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con ella, la fantasma que había estado convocando toda la tarde. La castaña sorbió sus lágrimas y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Fate se detuvo a escasos metros delante de la niña, y la miró con expresión contrariada y compasiva. Pero sus palabras contradecían los sentimientos que se mostraban tras sus ojos carmesí. "Debeís iros de esta casa" pronunció escueta.

Pero Nanoha, como había hecho la noche anterior, la ignoró por completo.

"Has venido" sonrió "Quería verte"

El fantasma se enfadó "¿Por qué no me escuchas? Tienes que irte de aquí, tú y tu familia debéis abandonar esta casa" amenazó, pero a Nanoha no le resulto convincente y se encaró con el espíritu.

"¡NO!" gritó "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que marcharnos?" preguntó molesta. Fate no le contestó, apretó frustrada sus etéreos puños por la testarudez de la humana.

Hubo un flash de luz y las bombillas de la habitación estallaron. Nanoha dio un respingo asustada, su bravuconería desapareció de un soplo.

"Vete" repitió Fate con rostro cansado. Nanoha se la quedó mirando, seguía sin comprender al fantasma. Y pese a las amenazas, los destrozos y esa actitud hosca, pese a todo, Nanoha tenía la sensación que Fate no era malvada.

De hecho, Nanoha tenía la sensación contraria.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Intento ayudarte" confesó Nanoha triste. Justo entonces se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta.

La niña se giró para ver entrar a su familia y darles la bienvenida, cuando volvió a voltear, estaba convencida de que el fantasma habría desaparecido, en cambio seguía ahí.

"¡Nanoha! ¿Qué ha pasado?" entró en pánico Momoko al ver todo de pequeños cristales de bombilla por el suelo. "Petaron de repente" respondió Nanoha, se le daba muy mal mentir, así que no debía dar muchas explicaciones o se darían cuenta de que escondía algo.

"No te muevas, voy a por la escoba" le indicó la mujer por temor a que se cortara. Fate la vio alejarse. Las dos niñas comprobaron entonces que sólo Nanoha era capaz de verla.

"Malditos electricistas inútiles, la instalación no tiene ni dos días" refunfuñó Miyuki acercándose con cuidado hasta su hermana. "Nanoha" llamaron al unísono las voces masculinas de la casa. Todos rodearon a Nanoha asegurándose que todo iba bien.

Arropada por su familia, Nanoha vio de reojo la transparente figura de Fate observarla unos momentos para luego desvanecerse. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la leve sonrisa del fantasma. ¿Cómo podía un gesto tan tierno expresar un sentimiento tan triste?

Nanoha no volvió a ver a Fate durante varios días.

Pasó una semana y la familia Takamachi ya estaba bien aposentada. La mansión Yagami relucía como nueva. Shiro se marchaba temprano a trabajar, Momoko había encontrado trabajo en un restaurante del pueblo y tras algunas dudas, decidió tomarlo.

Los tres hermanos desayunaban juntos e iniciaban el paseo a sus escuelas respectivas juntos. Al volver a casa por la tarde, Momoko terminaba tarde la jornada, al igual que Shiro que se acercaba a recoger a su mujer de vuelta. Kyouya seguía estudiando y Miyuki se quedaba en el club de kendo. Nanoha, sin embargo, no encontraba su lugar, seguía sin ser capaz de hacer amigos de verdad, y cuando llegaba a casa, sola, la enorme mansión estaba vacía, fría y silenciosa.

No podía negarse que la pequeña tenía valor y afrontaba la rutina de ese día a día con esmero y optimismo. Frente a la familia grababa bien una sonrisa feliz, pero cuando estaba sola, la cosa era muy diferente.

Un día se dio cuenta de que unos niños de la escuela la seguían hacia casa. Intentó ignorarlos. Los muy cobardes se quedaron a una calle de la mansión.

Al siguiente día repitieron, pero esta vez fueron capaces de llegar a las imponentes verjas. Estaban ganando confianza mientras se retaban unos a otros para ver quien era el más valiente.

Al tercer día, cansada de juegos absurdos, Nanoha se giró en el portal de la casa y los encaró. Ese estúpido asedio era demasiado. Les desafió a entrar en la casa.

El más fanfarrón del grupo dio varios pasos al frente, tropezó en los adoquines y al caer, todos se rieron de él. Provocando su furia aunque la humillación fuese tan ínfima. Al levantarse les insultó a todos, primero a sus amigos, y luego se dirigió a Nanoha.

"Cállate tú también, bruja, por eso no tienes amigos." escupió con desprecio "Si puedes vivir en ese nido del mal, tú misma debes ser una bruja o un demonio"

"Que sea una casa encantada no significa que sea malvada" dijo "Y no soy ninguna bruja ni demonio, pero si seguís molestándome, no me importará convertirme en uno" se enfadó. El grupo de amigos volvió a reírse de su compañero.

El fanfarrón tembló de rabia y se abalanzó sobre Nanoha. Los dos cayeron al suelo y se enzarzaron en una pelea a puño limpio. El resto de niños se acercaron vitoreando. Nanoha salió victoriosa tras tres o cuatro revolcones, deteniendo su puño a escasos milímetros de la cara del otro niño. La pequeña lo tenía a su merced, acorralado en el suelo cerca del jardín, era una victoria justa y merecida. Tras comprobar que le bajaban los humos y aceptaba su derrota, Nanoha se levanto de sobre él y lo dejó marchar. El resto de niños estaban impresionados y silenciosos. "Y ahora iros de aquí" les indicó la ganadora.

Mordiéndose el labio, el perdedor dio media vuelta, pero tenía otros planes. Cogió una piedra del jardín y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó contra la desprevenida Nanoha. La pequeña no esperaba tal reacción y el objeto le impactó de lleno en el rostro. La inercia la hizo caer al suelo.

El niño empezó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, que no le duró. La atmósfera de la soleada tarde cambió de repente. Una invisible opresión cayó sobre todo el cercado de la mansión e incluso se formaron nubes de tormenta sobre sus cabezas.

Nanoha aún en el suelo estaba algo aturdida, uso un brazo para incorporarse un poco mientras que con su mano libre se ocultaba medio rostro. Cuando pudo volver a enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que el grupo de niños se había apelotonado atemorizado en medio del camino. Miraban a su alrededor con expresiones asustadas. Uno de ellos hizo ademán de salir corriendo, pero los portones de metal se cerraron de golpe frente a ellos, encerrándolos en el patio de la tenebrosa mansión.

A unos metros al lado de ellos, una niña ataviada con una capa negra y rostro impertérrito no les apartaba los ojos de encima.

"Fate-chan" susurró Nanoha sorprendida ante la reaparición del fantasma. Fate torció el cuello y sus miradas se encontraron. Fate frunció el ceño y volvió su atención al grupo de invasores.

Una serpiente de luz surcó de negra nube a negra nube. Algunos niños chillaron aterrorizados. Otro relámpago bajó rugiendo hacia ellos como un dragón enfurecido, estrellándose cerca de la salida, cerrándoles el paso.

Los niños tan orgullosos antes, parecían un grupo de ratas acorraladas. Uno de ellos incluso se puso a llorar de miedo.

Nanoha parpadeó incrédula ante el espectáculo. Intentó detener a Fate, pero al gesticular para llamar su atención, se intensificó el dolor en su cara. Apartando su mano, vio como estaba manchada de sangre. La piedra le había alcanzado en el pómulo, abriendo una herida entre la comisura del ojo y la mejilla. La niña volvió a parpadear. De repente comprendió por que Fate estaba tan enojada.

"Ya basta" dijo alzando la voz. Fate se giró hacia ella, al igual que el resto de presentes. Nanoha se puso en pie y se acercó, con medio rostro pintado de rojo y aún sangrante, y aquella dulce y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Los niños retrocedieron por instinto. Pero Nanoha se desvió y fue hacia el fantasma inquilino. "Es suficiente, aprendieron la lección. Déjalos marchar ya, por favor" le pidió. Fate se lo pensó.

"Por favor, déjanos ir. No volveremos a molestarte, lo juro." Lloriqueó el fanfarrón, de inmediato todos le secundaron con diversas promesas. " Lo sentimos, perdónanos".

Las puertas se abrieron y el cielo fue abriéndose mostrando de nuevo el sol. Los chicos salieron muy despacito, con miedo. El fanfarrón fue el primero en salir corriendo calle arriba gritando de pavor como una colegiala.

Nanoha los vio desaparecer y suspiró.

"Au" se quejó al recordar su herida. Fate hizo ademán de acercarse a ayudarla, pero su mano se detuvo a medio camino para caer inerte junto a unos hombros abatidos. A Nanoha no le paso desapercibido el gesto.

"Te dije que te fueras y no me hiciste caso" de nuevo las palabras de Fate sonaron en el aire en un intento más de amedrentar a la pequeña Takamachi.

"Voy a curarme antes de que se me infecte" Nanoha una vez más y con gran paciencia ignoró las advertencias y respuestas no deseadas del fantasma. Entró en la casa y para su sorpresa, Fate le siguió.

Una vez limpia la herida, Nanoha se alegró de descubrir que el corte no era gran cosa y que sanaría pronto y sin secuelas, al igual que la pequeña hinchazón por el golpe que gracias al hielo ya había remitido.

Nanoha se sentó en el sofá, cansada. Tras la pequeña exhibición de Fate, ahora le esperaban más problemas en la escuela. La niña miró a su espectral compañía que restaba de pie frente a ella. ¿Esa era también parte de la estratagema del fantasma para hacerle la vida imposible y obligarla a abandonar la casa? Nanoha observó a Fate. Lucía más bien culpable. Deshecho la idea. Lo cierto es que parecía que Fate había actuado más bien por instinto, para ayudarla. No podía recriminarle eso.

Finalmente volvió a encenderse una llamita en su interior. " Me alegro de verte Fate-chan. Te he echado de menos".

Fate bajo levemente la cabeza y pareció sonrojarse un poco. Nanoha no ensanchó más la sonrisa, porque la herida se lo impidió, pero la extraña timidez del fantasma le resultaba entrañable.

"No vas a irte ¿verdad?" murmuró Fate en un hilillo de voz. Nanoha negó animosamente. Fate entonces le dio la espalda y se sentó en el suelo, junto al sofá.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, pero a Nanoha no le importó. Acababa de hacer un gran paso en su relación con Fate y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

"Fate-chan" la llamó suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que tenía la atención del ente. "Gracias por lo de antes" dijo agradecida por su intervención, que aunque exagerada, tenía buenas intenciones.

"No hay de qué" respondió la vocecilla de Fate. "Se merecían un buen escarmiento, aunque..." Fate volteó la cabeza para ver a Nanoha "...hay algo en lo que tenían razón" comentó el fantasma solemne. Nanoha la miró inquisitiva enarcando las cejas.

"Eres una bruja"

* * *

**NA:**¿Creías que había abandonado?Pues os equivocabais. He tenido muchos obstaculos últimamente, pero hago todo lo posible por poder continuar y terminar mis historias. Os pido paciencia y comprensión y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo. Pronto más capítulos de este y otros de mis fics ;)


End file.
